This invention relates to an apparatus for holding and wiping paint brushes and the like and more particularly to an apparatus adapted for being coupled to a paint can for providing a holder for a paint brush and a straight edge for wiping excess paint from the paint brush wherein the excess paint drips into the paint can.
During a typical painting operation a paint brush is continuously dipped into a paint reservoir, typically within a paint can, to adhere paint to the brush for subsequent application to a structure or the like. To avoid dripping paint from the brush, the brush is typically wiped against the inner rim of the paint can to remove excess paint from the brush with the major portion of the excess paint returning to the reservoir of paint. Some of the excess paint also flows into the can lip which can eventually overflow down the outside of the can. Additionally during the painting operation it is frequently required that the brush be put down, typically across the rim of the paint can. This is undesirable in that the handle of the brush becomes coated with paint and the brush is easily dislodged from the can causing paint to spill on the floor or other areas.
Prior art devices have been utilized to attempt to overcome these problems. Typically the prior art devices have been expensive, bulky in size and/or require complicated attachment to the paint cans. Hedglon in U.S. Pat. No. 2,676,730 discloses a brush holder attachment for paint pails and the like having a body adapted for being angularly disposed to the top of a paint can with an angular flange attached to one end of the body and adapted for extending into the interior of a paint can and engaging a rim of the can. Gorrell et al in U.S. Pat. No. 3,948,413 discloses a paint brush holding attachment for paint cans having a main sheet material adapted for being angularly disposed to the top of a paint can with a first leg attached thereto adapted for extending through the access opening of a paint can for providing a wiping surface for the paint brush and for securing the brush for storage. Additionally U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,275,187, 2,567,326 and 2,469,864 disclose additional paint brush holders adapted for use with paint cans or the like.
An additional problem has been encountered in utilization of rollers and roller trays for painting large surfaces. Typically the roller is utilized to paint the major portion of the surface with a paint brush utilized at the edges, corners, etc. During the utilization of the roller, the typical practice is to lay the paint brush in the tray. This is undesirable because the handle is prone to be covered by paint. Additionally, wiping excess paint from the sides of the roller tray tends to generate paint dripping outside the tray.